Through My Eyes
by Dovefence
Summary: Ally Maplewood has just moved to Chicago from New York, follow her as she gets to now her new home and the people in it. R&R :


**A/N: Hi everyone, my other fan fictions have been postponed due to the fact I lost my ipod on a bus. Skills. So I have decided to write another story through the eyes of my OC Ally Maplewood. **

**BTW 'FRENEMIES' IS PREMIERING NEXT FRIDAY IN NZ! And on that EPIC note, enjoy!**

Chapter One

I look around at the empty unfamiliar apartment that would be my home for who knows how long, perhaps the rest of my life. It felt strange, the bare walls, what was, supposedly, the living room lacking the familiar clutter I was used to. All of it was somewhat intimidating. I laugh to myself, _intimidated by an empty apartment_.

The walls were painted a light shade of grey, the floors were wooden, covered in dust, but as I said that was it, dust. No books, no clothes, no rubbish, not anything that made me feel like this was my home.

My footsteps echoed off the walls, making me jump at first, as I walked tentatively over to a window, which too had a fine layer of dust that had gathered there for the amount of time this place had been for sale. This seemed like a long time by the state of it. Opening the window I look down at the fire escape that scaled the side of the building, considering it as a faster and more fun way to get to the bottom. The stairs were almost the same; it would probably take about the same time to walk down as the fire escape, but something about being in the icy breeze that now found its way into the apartment made me feel like I had a sense of freedom, unlike being forced to move to Chicago by my dad. My dad is a cop, or police officer which was the 'proper' term as he called it. He was transferred to the Chicago Police Department.

As for my mother, she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea; she'd lived in New York her whole life, so had I, until now. She assured me it was for the best that maybe I would like Chicago, but I knew she was trying just as hard to convince herself.

I sat on the window frame looking out at my new surroundings, there were tall buildings here but none that compare to the towering skyscrapers of New York. This would all take some getting used to, and like it or not I had to get used to it, to adapt, because this is where I would be spending at least four more years of my life. I'm fourteen, in ninth grade. A thought just occurred to me, well it had been at the back of my mind since we got here, threatening to interrupt my peace, then again, right now I wasn't exactly very calm, considering I'm staring out into a city I've only seen on T.V, momentarily it's as if I were watching T.V right now, the people below me merely acting, but the same breeze that had comforted me only moments before reminds me that this is reality, and I can't simply flick a switch or change channels, this is my life now, my life in Chicago. The thought, the one I'd hoped to forget while getting sidetracked by the city, makes its presence known and refuses to be ignored anymore. Tomorrow I'll be attending a new high school, John Hughes High. I'll be the new kid in town, who doesn't know where anything is, doesn't know who anyone is. For everyone, the thought of going to a new school is terrifying, especially if it's in a city you just moved to, it often brings the sense of dread and nervousness, these won't go away no matter how positive you are-and I'm not exactly a positive person.

Suddenly I hear the voices of my parents as they haul a red coach into the room and set it down noisily on the wood floors, the sound echoes like my footsteps had done only it is much louder, bouncing around for quite some time until only a faint tap remains of it.

"Nicely done," I say sarcastically coming over to the newly positioned coach. This coach was from home. It had a hard life, it'd been almost ripped to shreds by a dog I only faintly remember, its once bright red fabric had become dull, there was a green patch of fabric sewn on one side ever since a mouse chewed through it and the whole thing was pretty much on the verge of collapsing altogether, never the less this coach had deep sentimental value to this family and in a place where neither you nor your family have gone before, that's important.

"Well, if you'd helped it might've been easier," My mother sighs.

"I was supervising," I insist, she gives me hug and rolls her eyes-I'm not exactly the most helpful person either.

Suddenly there's a knock, on the window. _Guess other people in this building have the same idea about the fire escape_, I think as I stroll casually over to see who had come to our apartment. I see two girls, about my age, one a short red-head, the other a tall brunette. The red-head was wearing pale grey jeans, a white shirt with something along the lines of 'Dance 4 Eva' on it in black writing (I can't stand text language, it neglects all forms of grammar-I'm pretty fussy about those things), and a yellow woollen jacket. The brunette wore purple and grey tights, a puffy pink skirt and a long sleeved pink and grey shirt that had some form of pattern on it; it might've been a rose. They smiled as they saw me.

"Hi, welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Cece and this is Rocky we both live in this building," The red-head said pointing at herself then at the brunette as she introduced me. I looked at the two of them, wanting to remember their names, maybe they went to J. Hughes High, and then the first day wouldn't be as bad, at least I would know them. _The red-head is Cece, the brunette is Rocky, _I went over this in my head before realizing they were waiting for me to respond.

"Nice to meet you," I say oddly formally, guess it was the nerves. I'm a shy person; anything I'm not familiar with slightly terrifies me, but I have gotten used to it in the past and I had no choice now. "I'm Ally," I extend my hand.

Despite the odd gesture, Cece, the red head, and Rocky, the brunette, both in turn shook my hand, both having a somewhat understanding look in their eyes, as if they could tell I was nervous, well I obviously wasn't doing well in my attempt to hide that.

My gaze shifted from them to the bright orange and purple sky outside, it was like the horizon had been set on fire, the purple clouds plumes of smoke, drifting slowly over the darkening city. Already buildings lit up, almost blocking out the sky completely with its unnatural yellow blare. But you could still see the stars, dazzling white specks on a faded orange canvas, between the clouds. I'm unable to tear my eyes away from this beautiful sight until I see Cece and Rocky and remember I have to make a good impression on them.

"So Ally, are you knew to Chicago?" Rocky asked as if it were that obvious. Again, I'm terrible at lying and hiding my feelings.

"Yeah, just moved here, today pretty much," I reply.

"Don't worry, Rocky and I will show you around, we're uh, kind of famous around here," Cece brags flicking her hair back. I notice the brunette-Rocky, rolling her eyes and wonder if Cece's telling the truth. If she's lying then she's a lot better at it than I am. They must've noticed my confused glance because Rocky explained what she meant "Me and Cece are dancers on Shake it Up Chicago," That explained Cece's shirt. So they're dancers? I myself am a terrible dancer, well I've never really been interested in it, nor have I ever really tried. _Shake It Up Chicago?_ , guess that must be Chicago's version of 'Shake It Up New York'. I did watch that show, I remember, usually when I was bored and there was nothing else worth watching. It's not a bad show in my opinion, in fact for those who love dance I'm sure it would be an amazing show. From what I've seen the dancers on the show are extremely talented, although, I lack expertise in this subject, just another new thing to terrify me.

"Cool," I say.

They look as if they were about to ask me something, but a shout coming from a few floors down interrupted them. It was getting dark, since this conversation had started the sky had changed from a bright orange to deep purple, that could've been due to the more clouds that had gathered, blocking out the stars completely. There's a faint glow of what I assumed to be the moon behind a wall of cloud, it has only just started on its journey across the sky.

"Coming mum!" Cece screams back. I'm a little amused by this, considering how many people live in this building, but they're probably used to this because they show no signs of annoyance-and if they do they don't voice their thoughts.

"Well I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow," Rocky said making that thought present in my mind again, but it seems less daunting now, now that I know these two.

"Yeah, I guess you will," I am speaking somewhat less formally now, but I'm still nervous, hoping I've made a good enough impression on them. "Bye," I call down to them as they make their way down the fire escape, swiftly, as if they'd done this so many times before they'd memorized every step. I notice Rocky stop a floor above Cece. _So Rocky lives one floor down from me and Cece lives two. _This too, as well as their names, I am determined to remember.

Chicago seems normal right now, too normal. It doesn't feel like home, not yet and it might not for a long time.

Sighing I close the window and head to my room, which seems, as the rest of the apartment does, scarily unfamiliar. A lone bed is in the middle of the room, my bed, from home. How different it seems in this dusty, empty place, bare walls of grey do nothing to sooth my heart which aches for home. _This is home,_ I remind myself desperately trying picture me and my family living here for years to come so I could possibly get a good night's sleep, I am starting school tomorrow. But however hard I try, I realise this is impossible.

As I stare at the ceiling, a lighter shade of grey than they walls, I somehow manage to drift off to sleep, my last thought was my father's words, before we boarded the plane that took us here.

"_Alright everybody, are we ready to Shake It Up in Chicago?"_

Was He referring to the T.V show when he said that? If so that made no sense considering neither of us watched it, really, and had no interest in dance whatsoever.

But I'm too tired to think about this right now; after all I have a big, big, big day tomorrow. It's the first day of a new school, what could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: So, what did you think? R&R. **

**Bonus Question (Yeah I'm bringing those back because I can): In the new DCOM Frenemies, what are the names of the characters Bella Thorne and Zendaya play? Okay, it's not a Shake It Up question but it's related and I'm just so excited for this movie. 12 DAYS TO GO!**


End file.
